Just For FUN Some special DUO movements
by DF - Daya's girl
Summary: DUO having fun with each other
1. April Full

The Day in Abhijeet's life which he never able to forgot….. Why what happened in that whole day… Why he is feeling so much tension…..

Abhijeet enters in to bureau… he is confused as today morning he got a letter to his house addressing to ACP Abhijeet…. Which basically a congratulation letter sends by some random person on his promotion…..

He is so angry and wants take out all info about the person who sends that letter…..

Abhijeet went to his desk at bureau and about to take chair….. Sametime familiar voice stops him

Voice: Sir yeh aap kya kar rahai hai…. aap ko yaha nahi aapne cabin mai baithana chahiye…. Aapki nayi chair aap ka intajar kar rahi hai…..

Before looking to the person who is talking all this things…. He first takes look of ACP sir's cabin where a brand new chair was present awaiting for his owner….. Then Abhijeet gives a look to the person who is standing back to him

Abhijeet: Vivek yeh kya majak hai

Vivek: ACP sir yeh aap kya keh rahai hai….. mai toh bas aap ko yaad dila raha tha…. Ki ab yeh desk Daya sir ka hai or aap ko cabin mai baithna chahiye…..

Daya enters with Fredy… after watching Abhijeet already present… both comes in attention gesture and wish him

Daya: Good morning sir…. Woh sorry sir….. hum thoda late hogye…. (He give extra stress to word SIR)

Abhijeet now totally confused…

Abhijeet: Daya yeh sab kya hai tum bhi aaisa behave kar rahai ho…..

Daya: Sir sorry sir…. Muse pata hai ab muse thodi jada jimedarise kam karna chahiye per…. I am very sorry sir…. woh woh hum breakfast karne ruk gaye the na….

Abhijeet: haan Bhukad joh ho….. thoda kam khaya karo mote ho rahai ho

Daya: Yes sir….. aap ke order mai puri tarikese fallow karunga…..

Abhijeet expecting some naughtiness from Daya but this answer was something beyond his expectation…..

Abhijeet move out from bureau in frustration…. And Daya started laughing like anything…

It's too hard for him first call Abhijeet as sir and then hide his laughter in front of Abhijeet….

Watching at Daya who is laughing badly…. Fredy and Vivek also start laughing…

Daya gives an angry look to them: Kya has rahai ho…. ACP na sahi per Abhijeet tum logo ka senior hai… iss tarah se usaka majak nahi udana chahiye tum logo ko…

Fredy and Vivek suddenly stop laughing….. Sorry sir

Daya gives naughty smile to them then all burst in to laughter again…..

Daya: all set boys….

Fredy and Vivek with proud: yes sir Koi galati nahi hogi….

Vivek: ACP sir shimala me hai aapne dost ke bête ki shadi me… Sachin Nikhil Purvi inn tino ko kaha hai ki agar koi important case aayega toh unnhe bula lenge warana aaj unki chute hai….. Bas ek problem hai sir….

Daya in confusion: Kya…

Vivek: or Muskaan…

Daya: Ohhh woh dono… unnki fikar mat karo… woho dono pura din shopping me busy hongi…. Mai unhe Credit Card de diya hai…..

Fredy: Sir aapne aapna credit card diya unnko…..

Daya: Fredy maine Abhijeet ka card diya hai….. aapne card se toh mai khud ki shopping bhi nahi karta…..

All laughs…

Vivek: Sir fir done… Bureau me hum charo ke alawa koi nahi hoga….. Or haan Sir bureau ke CCTV cameras ko bhi Maine band kar diya hai

Daya: Very good job Vivek…

Fredy: Sir maine Vivek ko sare instructions diye the or aap bas usse very good bol rahai ho…..

Daya: Ohhh haan Fredy Very good job…

Same time they heard a sound of food steps….. Its must be Abhijeet….

Daya signals… Fredy and Vivek…

Daya sat on Abhijeet's desk and start working seriously…..

Where Fredy took a file in his hand…. Vivek takes the chair near to Daya's desk and started working…

Abhijeet enters….. Everyone gets up from their place…. like they use to do when ACP sir enters in to bureau…..

Daya ask to Abhijeet: Sir aap kuch tension me lag rahai hai…. koi bat hai kya….

Abhijeet: Daya yeh kya majak hai…..

Daya (like a small child): sir maine kya kiya hai… or mai ACP ke sath majak karu nahi sir aaisa kaise ho sakata hai….

Abhijeet in frustration bang his feast on table… Daya feels that bang in his heart….. but he still wants to continue….

Daya shows concern

Daya: Sir kya hua koi case ka tension hai kya…..

Abhijeet: Haan woh Rukmini kidnapping case ka kya hua…

Abhijeet intentionally take the name of the case which they are currently handling so that Daya will say something…..

But Daya knows Abhijeet well he already prepared…. He took the file from table drawer and

Daya: Haan sir aapne jaise kaha tha maine puch tach karli hai…. sab report iss file mai hai….. Khabari yo ko bhi laga diya hai kam pe…..

Abhijeet: good job….. (Abhijeet gives an understanding node to Daya... One smiles comes on his face)

Abhijeet thinking: wah bachu kya bat hai…. badi tayari ki hai muse fasane ki…. Ruko mai bhi dekhata hue tum kya kya karte ho….

Now Abhijeet decide to prank back on Daya so in ACP gesture… he went inside the cabin… chair is not ACP sir's so he seats on it….. and started reading the file,,,,,,,

Daya smiles internally he knew this will be Abhijeet's step when he did not get positive reply from him….

Also Abhijeet's smile confirm him that Abhijeet decided to follow his plan….

But Daya is all set….. he takes chair and give signal to Vivek…..

Vivek enters to cabin... report Abhijeet about the running case….. in the same manner like he use to do with ACP sir…..

Abhijeet annoyed but paying attention….. As its case matter and for them Duty comes first…..

Its Lunch time now… ACP Sir use to take lunch with them so Daya signals Fredy to move in and ask Abhijeet about lunch….

Fredy went inside the cabin

Fredy: Sir

Abhijeet: Kya hai Fredy…

Fredy: Sir woh lunch ke liye aap challenge na…

Abhijeet: Haan chalo…

Daya and Vivek waiting for them…

In Abhijeet move to take his plate….

Daya: arre sir aap kya kar rahai…. Aap baithiye mai leke aata hue…..

Abhijeet just smiles…. And went back to his seat…. Daya give him a plate but he does not take anything for himself….

Abhijeet: Arre Daya tumne aapne liye kuch nahi liya…

Daya: nahi sir aapne hi kaha thana mota ho gaya hue…. socha aaj se ho thodi diet chalu kar du….

Abhijeet: Bakwas band kar or jake kuch khane ko leke aa….

Daya gets up like an obeyed child…. Now he turns to take food….. one sweet smile comes on his face….. same time Abhijeet also smiles… Vivek and Fredy enjoying their conversation and Masti….

After Lunch Abhijeet in Cabin and Daya at desk…..

Fredy comes near to Vivek…..

Vivek: Sir yeh dono ko aaisa dekh kar kitana ajeeb lag raha hai….

Fredy: haan Vivek yeh log aaise bilkul ache nahi lagate…

Vivek: Sir Daya sir ko boliyena ki ab bas bohot ho gaya… humse ab yeh nahi dekha jata….

Fredy: Vivek humre liye yeh itana mushkil hai toh socho unn dono ke liye kitana mushakil hoga…..

Daya take random file in his hand and went towards ACP sir's cabin….. he about to enter but stops….

He is keenly watching Abhijeet… Abhijeet pretending like he is reading file…

Daya thinking: Wow Abhijeet Kitane jajte ho iss chair pe….. aaj yeh sach toh nahi hai…. per haan kabhi na kabhi woh din jarur aayega…. Jab mera Dost ACP ki chair pe hoga….. per kya tabhi mai tumhe Abhijeet Abhi Boss yaar inn namo se bula payuga…. Ya CID ka yeh trend muse tumhe Sir kehene pe majbur kar dega….. Aaj pata hai muse kitani mushakil ho raha hai tumhe sir Bulate hue….. lag raha hai jaise me aapne dost se nahi kisi or se hi bat kar raha hue… Nahi yaar tuse wapas Sir bulana start karna mere liye bohot mushakil hai….. shayad Na mumkin

Same time Abhijeet thinking inside…..

Yaar Daya yeh sab kya hai… Please rok de isse yeh kaisa majak hai joh na sirf muse balake tuse bhi ander se tod raha hai…. Tu muse sir bula raha hai… nahi yaar…. Mai chahe kisi bhi position pe rahue….. Tu muse Abhijeet boss yaar joh chahe bula per yeh sir or aap nahi yaar…..

Daya enters in to Cabin…..

Daya: Sir aap ke signature chaiye the yeh papers pe…..

Abhijeet gets up and in rage move out… Daya follow Him…. He knows now Abhijeet is really hurt….

Daya: Abhijeet Abhijeet … Abhi ruko yaar…..

Abhijeet went towards qualis about to seat and start driving…. But keys are missing….. He turns in ager…..

Daya standing behind him with quite smile….. and Keys in hands…..

Daya: meri darling ko meri marji ke khilaf leke jao ge…..

Abhijeet comes near to him…. And give a punch in Daya's tummy….. Daya ke bache….

Daya now started running…

Abhijeet following him….. Daya ruk….. ruk ja…..

He finally grabs him and one more punch…. This time bit harder…..

Daya: Bosss bache ki jaan loge kya…..

Abhijeet: tuh joh subah se mere piche pada hai…. AAIN kya hai yeh haan…..

Daya: April Full banaya toh unn ko ghusa aaya…. And started laughing…..

Abhijeet check his mobile for date…. Its First April….. The Day Abhijeet never able forgot….. That day he took promise from Daya That WHAT EVER THERE POSSITION WILL BE IN CID….. DAYA WILL NEVER CALL HIM SIR AGAIN…

**Author's Note:**

**This is a random story click in to my mind so write it down…**

**Tell me hows it…**


	2. Un expected Gift

**After writing the Day… In which Daya pranks on Abhijeet… one of My friend complaints me that Why Daya always make fun on Abhijeet…. Why not Abhijeet….. So My dear friend this for U…**..

**Unexpected Gift**

Duo at Abhijeet's house….. Yesterday they got late to reach at home so Abhijeet insisted Daya to stay at his place…. In the Morning Daya searching all his cloths which are at Abhijeet place….. because of this action he really messed up the whole room… now he is standing with empty wall drop ahead and all his cloths are on ground…

Abhijeet enters in guest room and found it mess with cloths… He made annoyed face…..

Abhijeet: yeh kya hai Daya aaj Kakki bhi nahi hai pura room muse clean karna hoga ab…

Daya finally decided to wear one shirt…. So he grab all his cloths collectively and place in to wall drop…..

Abhijeet in teasing tone: Daya aaj yeh shirt peheno ge…..

Daya carelessly: haan kue…

Abhijeet gives shocking expression to him… and Daya is like what….. is the something wrong with me…..

Abhijeet carrying same expression: Daya kya tumhe sach me yaad nahi ki aaj kya hai…..

Daya scratching his head: Kya hai aaj yaar…..

Abhijeet with little angriness: Daya itana important day kaise bhul sakate ho tum….

He gives disbelieving look to Daya and left the place to prepare breakfast….

Daya in room is bit shock and trying hard to remember what is so special about today…. He in that confusion gets ready and comes out from room…..

Abhijeet hand over a glass of milk to him with some food stuff and took same for himself…

Abhijeet in firm tone: Daya yaad aya ya nahi….

Daya in same confused expression but in low tone: nahi tumhi bata do….

Abhijeet is now mad on him: kya nahi aaya yaad kya ho gaya hai tumhe Daya itana bada din bhul gaye ho maine kabhi socha bhi nahi tha ki tum yeh din bhul sakte ho…..

He gives disgusting look to Daya…. who is looking at Abhijeet's expressions with mouth open…

With Abhijeet's that look he lower his eye side and started eating silently…

Daya thinking while eating: aaj kya hai Abhi ka birthday nahi October me aata hai… mera birthday nahi abhi toh hoke gaya itani jaldi nahi aata dusara….. waise kash hota muse achese gifts milte Abhi se…..

With this thoughts a smile comes on Daya's face….

Abhijeet who is seating next to him: kya has rahai ho koi gift nahi milane wala… Ek toh itana bada din bhul gaye or ab sahab ko gift bhi chahiye….

He collects his and Daya's empty plates and move in side…

Daya still thinking: Kya hai aaj…. kuch bhi toh nahi….

He once again checks his mobile date and also reminder list no new reminder for today's date: phir kya ho sakta hai…..

Abhijeet comes out after watching Daya who is still in same seating position: chale ya dat khilao ge aaj…..

Daya did not reply but move silently…. In between Abhijeet busy on msg

Daya still carrying that confusion he is thinking due to which he is driving harshly… Abhijeet gives a look to him and

Abhijeet: abey uppar pohochane ka irada hai kya itane ache din…

Daya silently in very low tone: Abhi

Abhijeet once again busy with msgs so did not pay attention…

Daya once again: Abhi

Abhijeet with irritate tone: kya hai AAIN

Daya like a small boy: bolo na aaj kya

Abhijeet shouts on him: kya hai Daya yeh socho ek cid officer ko her choti se choti bat yaad honi chahiye or yaha tum… nahi muse tumse toh yeh umid nahi thi…

With these words they reach at bureau….

Abhijeet got off from quails and move inside the bureau…

Daya still on driving seat… he is trying hard to remember what the thing he is missing…

Daya: yeh Abhijeet kahi musase majak toh nahi kar raha…. Haan majak hi hoga warana ab tak muse bata toh deta…. Ab mai bhi nahi puchunga…

He made his decision and gets inside the bureau….

In Bureau…..

Kajal to Tasha: Arre tasha aaj sham ka plan yaad hai na…

Tasha: haan yaad hai na itana bada din hai hum toh paka jayenge…

He moves towards Fredy who is talking on phone: arre haan tum tayar rehena mai tumhe pick karne time pe aajaunga…. Haan itana bada din hai aaj toh mai late paka nahi aayunga…

Daya more confused… he move to Vivek

Daya thinking: sab ko pata hai or Abhijeet nahi bata raha hai…. Kahi Abhijeet se judi hue toh koi bat nahi hai na… aaisa kaise ho sakata hai ki mai Abhijeet se jhudi bat bhul jau…

He reaches to Vivek and whisper to him

Daya: Vivek aaj kya hai…..

Abhijeet who is nearby smiles and try hard not to burst in laughter…

Vivek also hide his smile so hardly… Daya was so much worried that he did not noticed on Vivek's facial expressions…

Vivek: Daya sir aaj bohot bada din hai…. Aap ko toh yaad hoga hi na…. aap musase kue puch rahai ho…. Ohhhh aap mera test le rahai ho….. aare sir muse yaad bhi hai or maine toh gift bhi leliya hai

Daya now lost… he move out and seats on bureau steps….

In side Abhijeet burst in to laughter which he is holding from morning

Fredy (in confused tone): aare sir aap has kue rahai ho

Abhijeet try to answer but in result burst in more laughter….

Vivek to confused Fredy: sir iss liye kue ki Abhijeet sir ne Daya sir ko fasaya hai…. Aaj kuch bhi nahi hai…. Or Sir ne sab ko msg kiya tha ki Daya sir ke samane aaisa pretend karana jaise aaj bohot bada din hai or sham ko bohot badi party hai…..

Fredy: matlab who majak tha maine aapni wife sach me tayar hone ke liye keha diya…. Kya Abhijeet sir ab muse dat padegi…..

Abhijeet with big smile: aare fredy toh pareshani kya hai ….. jao Bhabhi ko aaj sham ko diner pe leke jao…..

All gets busy in work…. Daya return to bureau after around one hour… He try to reach Abhijeet but same time a case reported to bureau and all gets busy in it

In the evening

Daya still in that confusion….. All get inside the quails to move home…..

Daya thought that now they are moving for party….. so he decided to tell Abhijeet the truth that he still not able to remember special thing about today…

Daya (in guilty tone): Abhijeet Sorry yaar per muse abhi bhi nahi yaad nahi aaraha hai ki aaj kya special din hai…..

Abhijeet gives an angry look to him…..

Daya with lower eyes opens dash board of qualis and take out a gift rapped box….. He handover it to Abhijeet and

Daya: Abhi yeh hai mera gift for you…. (in low and sad tone) Occasion toh yaad nahi toh general hi kharid liya dekho tumhe acha lagata hai ya nahi…..

Abhijeet opens it and found a watch… Its most precious time and gift for him received from his best buddy on no occasion…

All in quails are shocked on this….. Abhijeet tells Daya to stops qualis and silently move out….. He comes near to Daya's door and opens it

Abhijeet: Daya jara bahar toh aana…

Daya with lower head gets down and Abhijeet without waiting for a minute gives a tight Hug to him…..

Daya now totally confused… but he return that hug to Abhijeet…. He feels something in that hug..

Abhijeet (with lower tone): sorry Daya yaar me toh majak kar raha tha…. Aaj sach me kuch bhi nahi hai….. issi liye tumhe nahi yaad aa raha hai hi aaj kya hai…..

Daya first gives an angry look to Abhijeet and then other

Abhijeet: Daya yaar maine sab ko msg karke kaha tha ki…..

Daya: Ki woh mera ullu banaye…

He with angry expression enters at driving seat and signals Abhijeet to move in

Abhijeet also move inside: Arre yaar Daya please yaar hum bas majak kar rahai the… aaise shakal ton na bigado…

Daya with his rash driving in five minutes stops the quails in front of a Hotel….

Daya burst in to laughter and first Abhijeet and then other team members join them

Daya: chalo aaj meri taraf se sab ko party…

All comes out from qualis

Before moving inside the hotel…

Abhijeet: Daya poehele aana purse de muse warana bill aane pe tuse kuch na kuch jarur yaad aa jayega

Daya gives purse to him and with all enters in to Hotel

Abhijeet first look at purse and then the watch given by Daya…..

An unexpected gift... and A cute smiles comes on his face…..

**Author's Note:**

**Please do comment on it**


	3. JUST FUN

**A small DUO scene in the answer of DK's question at CID forum HOT Seat contest… I written it in really hurry so sorry if any mistakes**

It's a Night time…. Daya and Abhijeet are on one case…. A high profile case….. a minister's sun committed a crime with his friend who is the son of a billionaire business man…..

As CID got involved in case….. Both minister and Business man try to move their son's to different country… DUO got this news and now they are on their job….. CID team needs one more day to prove both of them as a culprit….

Daya and Abhijeet seating in qualis out side the industrialist's Farm House…

Daya: tumhe yakin hai Abhijeet ki woh dono yahi hai…..

Abhijeet: haan bilkul Daya…

Daya checks watch….. inn ko airport ke liye nikalna hai or wahi flight pakani hai toh adhe ghante me yaha se nikalenge…..

Abhijeet noded

Daya start qualis and they went to wards a garage…. When Daya's khabari manu works… they hide qualis their…. Cover themselves with full black cloths and again move to wards Ministers's farm house…..

When Both culprit try to move out they got kidnapped by Daya and Abhijeet….

Daya and Abhijeet carry them in a shabby house out side the City…..

Tied them inside the room and comes out… they did not speek any word to each other as there voice can be recognised by two culprits… they doing all there communication ither by eyes or by sighns…..

Abhijeet and Daya now seating in hall in relax mood…

Abhijeet started teasing Daya: Daya aaj bada miss kar rahai ho na aapni girl friend ko…..

Abhijeet stress on the word Girl Friend…

Daya shyly: kue tum nahi kar rahai ho kya…..

Abhijeet make him self comfortable on Sofa but his eyes are fixed on Daya….. he smiling on Daya's shyness….. and controlling himself from laughter blast…..

Abhijeet: arre humari kaha itani kis mat…. Ki aapki tarah Girl Friend ho humari…..

Daya mocking: Achaaaaa…. Toh Dr. Tarika kon hai…

Abhijeet : arre woh toh bas friend hai….. teri tarah girl friend toh nahi hai na…

Daya surprised on Abhijeet's Talk…..

Daya yeh kya keh rahai ho Abhiijeet hosh me toh ho…..

Abhijeet ignore his talk: waise aaj aapni girl friend ko kisi or ke hath chod kea aye ho Bura lag raha hoga na…

Daya: Abhi tum bhi na tum gadi ki bat kar rahai ho or maine socha…. He did not complete his sentenced just turn his face in embarrassed

Abhijeet look at fully embarrassed Daya and move towards him…. He keep his hand on Daya's shoulder….

Abhijeet in full serious tone….: kya socha Daya…. bolo bona…

He started laughing….

Daya takes out his phone…. And dial a number… he keeps it in his hand…. This is ignored by Abhijeet as he is busy in laughing….

Daya in serious tone: Abhi

Abhijeet steel laughing

Daya: Abhi…. He stress on his words….

Abhijeet: haan bol (he control his laugher now)

Daya: tum kya keh rahai the….. Dr Tarika kya hai….

Abhijeet: arre wih bas dost hai….

Daya: per tum toh unnke sath flirt karte ho…..

Abhijeet thought now Daya is flirting with him as Daya's eyes are giving mischief glare…..

So he continue: haan toh flirt hi toh karta hue…. bas aase hi thoda time pass ho jata hai…..

Daya: kya keh rahai boss….. Daya look at look at his mobile screen apposite person cuts the call…..

And in some seconds Abhijeet's phone started ringing…..

Daya's mischief smile wider….

Abhijeet look at Daya and then His mobile screen…. He gives an angry look to Daya…. and picks up the call

Abhijeet on call: Haan Tarika….. arre meri bat…. Arre mai woh Majak… Tarika muse bolne toh do….. arre woh Daya ne… nahi… haan…. Mera matlab hai Nahhiiiii… haan…

Abhijeet move a side to talk with angry Tarika….. where Daya takes a pillow and sleeps on Sofa with smile… he knows that within a fifteen minutes….. Abhijeet will attack on him with full anger…


	4. Just Fun 2

Somebody requested me to continue my **small DUO scene in the answer of DK's question at CID forum HOT Seat contest **with Abhijeet and Tarika conversation… As I am not really good in it here I took the Help of DK to write this scene…. So all concept and plots are belongs to Dk… I just give my inputs in arranging and amending some dialogs…

To take the flow of Story I copied some part of that scene here….. words in italic copied from previously posted scene…..

_Abhijeet and Daya now seating in hall in relax mood…_

_Abhijeet started teasing Daya: Daya aaj bada miss kar rahai ho na aapni girl friend ko….._

_Abhijeet stress on the word Girl Friend…_

_Daya shyly: kue tum nahi kar rahai ho kya….._

_Abhijeet make him self comfortable on Sofa but his eyes are fixed on Daya….. he smiling on Daya's shyness….. and controlling himself from laughter blast….._

_Abhijeet: arre humari kaha itani kis mat…. Ki aapki tarah Girl Friend ho humari….._

_Daya mocking: Achaaaaa…. Toh Dr. Tarika kon hai…_

_Abhijeet : arre woh toh bas friend hai….. teri tarah girl friend toh nahi hai na…_

_Daya surprised on Abhijeet's Talk….._

_Daya yeh kya keh rahai ho Abhiijeet hosh me toh ho….._

_Abhijeet ignore his talk: waise aaj aapni girl friend ko kisi or ke hath chod kea aye ho Bura lag raha hoga na…_

_Daya: Abhi tum bhi na tum gadi ki bat kar rahai ho or maine socha…. He did not complete his sentenced just turn his face in embarrassed_

_Abhijeet look at fully embarrassed Daya and move towards him…. He keep his hand on Daya's shoulder…._

_Abhijeet in full serious tone….: kya socha Daya…. bolo bona…_

_He started laughing…._

_Daya takes out his phone…. And dial a number… he keeps it in his hand…. This is ignored by Abhijeet as he is busy in laughing…._

_Daya in serious tone: Abhi_

_Abhijeet steel laughing_

_Daya: Abhi…. He stress on his words…._

_Abhijeet: haan bol (he control his laugher now)_

_Daya: tum kya keh rahai the….. Dr Tarika kya hai…._

_Abhijeet: arre wih bas dost hai…._

_Daya: per tum toh unnke sath flirt karte ho….._

_Abhijeet thought now Daya is flirting with him as Daya's eyes are giving mischief glare….._

_So he continue: haan toh flirt hi toh karta hue…. bas aase hi thoda time pass ho jata hai….._

_Daya: kya keh rahai boss….. Daya look at look at his mobile screen apposite person cuts the call….._

_And in some seconds Abhijeet's phone started ringing….._

_Daya's mischief smile wider…._

_Abhijeet look at Daya and then His mobile screen…. He gives an angry look to Daya…. and picks up the call_

Abhijeet (innocent tone): _Haan Tarika!_

Tarika (in full rage): Kya kaha Abhijeet tumney? Mai tumhare liye Time pass hue?

Abhijeet try to cut her to explain the situation: _arre meri bat…._

Tarika full in rage: Kya bat haan bolo kya bat… kya hue mai tumhari life me?

Abhijeet just tried again: _Arre mai woh Majak…_

Tarika: Kya mai Majak hue…. Abhijeet how dare you?

Abhijeet (scratch his forehead gives really angry look to Daya who is smiling): _Tarika Muse bolne toh do… arre woh Daya ne…._

Tarika with teary tone: Haan Daya ne phone nahi kiya hota toh muse kabhi pata nahi Chata ki tummere bareme kya sochete ho…. Daya kitana sacha dost hai….. kue sahi kahana maine…

Abhijeet feels bad on her teary tone but due to which he fumbled on that unexpected question: _nahi… haan…. Mera matlab hai Nahhiiiii… haan…_

_Abhijeet move a side to talk with angry Tarika….. where Daya takes a pillow and sleeps on Sofa with smile… he knows that within a fifteen minutes….. Abhijeet will attack on him with full anger…_

Tarika (shouting): Abhijeet kisi ek answer pe kayam raho. Mujhey phele hi samajh jaana chahiye tha. Sab mere galthi hai. How could you … how could you do this to me Abhijeet….

Abhijeet again made a helpless attempt to explain her: Tarika sweet heart…

Tarika (in full flow started again): Mai toh time pass hue majak hue…. yeh sweetheart kone hai Haan bolo…. Arre Kitna trust kiya tha tumpe. Tum Sabi ladke ek jaisey hi hothey hain. Magar I thought being a responsible CID officer you are a matured man. Magar (she sink disheartedly) nahi, tum bi waisey hi nikaley. Agar ab tum mere samney hothey tho patha nahi mein tumhey kya karthi..

Abhijeet (immediately interrupting): Kiss. :0

Tarika (eyes popping out): Kya?

Abhijeet (smiles as for some time Tarika stopes and he get chance to speak): Tumhey nahi patha magar mujhey patha hai mein kya karunga. Agar tum mere samney hothi tho mein tumhey kiss kartha. [ ; ) ] And now tum apna muh bandh karo mosquitoe chaley jayengey andhar…

Tarika realized that her mounth is open due to unexpected answer from Abhijeet….. she closed her mouth and blushed thinking that how much Abhijeet can guess her right… But she want to enjoy more Abhijeet's attempts to manao her….. so she carried her angry voice…

Tarika : Besharam Bandhar ho tum.

Abhijeet (being silly): Heeheeee…

Abhijeet was strolling around the place, walking on the grass under the moonlight with cool breeze, swaying his hair with it.

Tarika was hanging outside the balcony. The moonlight was showering its rays over her, gentle wind gently caressing her locks of curl.

Tarika (irritated): Arghhh…. You are just impossible Abhijeet .

Abhijeet (all smiles): Ya I know.

Tarika (still irritated): You are stupid.

Abhijeet (lost): Ya.

Tarika (what the hell look): Idiot.

Abhijeet (same tone): Haan.

Tarika: Tum ek dum pagal hog aye ho.

Abhijeet: Agar aap kahey tho… hum hain Tarika ji.

Tarika blushed now its hard for her to hold her angry voice. She is giggling and trying hard that voice showed not comes out. Abhijeet could hear her holding her breath.

Abhijeet (unconsciously in low tone): Cute.

Tarika: Kya?

Abhijeet: Cute lagthi ho jab tum sharmati ho or aaise muskurati ho.

Tarika: Acha thik hai toh main phone rakthi huin.

Abhijeet (knitting his brows): Kyun? Kam hai kya? Nahi naa. Phir itni jaldi nahi. Thodi or der bat karthey hain.

Tarika (She also wants to talk with Abhijeet but her tone is like she is staying back only because Abhijeet said so): Ok. Kya bat karni hai?

Abhijeet (smiles): Kuch khas nahi bas asey hi….

Tarika (searching for the formal questions): Hmmm….. Mission kesa tha?

Abhijeet (in bored tone): Acha tha.

Tarika: Or Daya kya kar rahai hai…

Abhijeet (In irritation): Humare bichme jhagada laga ke ghode bech ke so rahai hai Sahabjade… Uff ho Tarika…. Agar yahi sab puchane hai toh better hai tum phone rakho….. mai bhi so jata hue… or tum bhi aram karo…

Tarika (giggle) : Ohhhh Mr. Short tempered ko ghussa aa raha hai…..

Abhijeet (clearing his throat): Nahi per kya hua kuch humarey barey mein bate kare.

Tarika (dejected tone): Humarey barey hai hi kya wesey bat karney ko…. Hum tho sirf aap ke dosth hain, ek time pass.

Abhijeet scratch his forhead…...

Abhijeet (in helpless tone) : Arrey tum phirsey shuru hogayi?

Tarika (smile on his irritation): Kya khatam hua toh joh maine ab shuru kar diya hai…..

Tarika was changing her ear rings and bracelet by keeping mobile in loud speaker in dressing table. Abhijeet heard the sound and his CID senses got activated.

Abhijeet (question her): Kahaan ho tum iss waqt kuch awaaz sunai de rahi hai?

Tarika: I am getting ready to go out on a date.

Abhijeet (reflexively): O. (realizing) DATE? Arey mein toh yahaan hue?

Tarika (coolly): Haan tumhare yaha hone ya na hone se mere date pe jane ka kya wasta Abhjeet….

Abhijeet (shocked): Tarika tum asey kesey keh sakthi ho. Mein or tum woh tum or mai…. (he is finding word to justify himself)

Tarika (really enjoying it): Abhijeet merey dosth… meri shaadi ki umar hogayi hai naa. Tho ek acha se ladkey ko milna hai…(excitement increasing with each example) Ek aisa ladka jo Vivek jaisa smart ho, Fredy jaisa humorous, Daya jaisa strong, ACP sir jaisa handsome and Salunkhe sir jaisa kaale baal.

Abhijeet coughed at last two examples.

Abhijeet innocently: or mere jaisa…..

Tarika (hmmmmm): tumhare jaisaaaa….. hmmmmm…. Hmmmmm….. haan short tempered….. (she laugh head on her own joke)

Abhijeet (clueless): Hnn?

Tarika : Hnn matalab? Patha hai wo muhey bahuth kush rakega, friendly hoga, sirf mujhsey flirt aur pyar karega….. Hai mera na prince charming.

Abhijeet boiled in jealousy imagining her prince charming from her description.

Abhijeet in anger: Oye oye ab bas bi karo hnn….. Tum tho kahan sey kahaan chali gayi…..

Tarika : Hmpf. You are jealous.

Abhijeet: Who me jealous? Not at all. Toh when is your prince charming (saying with some difficulty) coming to pick you up…

Tarika (carelessly): In around 10 minutes.

Abhijeet : Hugh. So where are you both going?

Tarika: Disco.

Abhijeet straightaway imagined that person dancing really close to his Tarika. He shivered top to bottom because of his thought.

Abhijeet in strong tone: Tum nahi jaogi.

Tarika shocked: Kyun nahi jaungi? Mein zarur jaungi.

Abhijeet (stern voice): Mein ney kaha naa tum nahi jaogi.

Tarika arguing: Why shouldn't I go?

Abhijeet (ordering): Because I am saying you should not go means tum nahi ja sakthi. That's it. End of discussion.

Tarika (smile on Abhijeet's possessiveness: Ok baba. Nahi jaongi. Kush?

Abhijeet (cooling down): Hmm…(hurt tone) Wesey tum kis key saath jane wali thi mujhey chodge?

Tarika (laughing): Kisi key bi saath nahi.

Abhijeet : KYA!

Tarika convincing tone: Mein sirf Mazak kar rahi thi.

Abhijeet relaxed: Sach?

Tarika easily: Haan.

Abhijeet confirming again and again: Seriously?

Tarika convincing hardly to his possessive boyfriend: Haan baba haan…

Abhijeet heaved a sigh of relief. Tarika smiled hearing.

Tarika (slowly stretching): Abhijeet seriously….. Tum lakde bhi na jara sa majak nahi kiya ki bas aaise ghusa ho jate ho….

Abhijeet (alert): accha woh toh tumhare phone call se hi pata chal raha tha ki kon majak nahi bardash kar sakata….. tum ladkiyo ka bass chalena toh her samay hum ladko ke piche spy ban kar ghumo…. Bewakoofo ki tarah…..

Abhijeet bit his tongue as realization dawned upon him.

Tarika (steaming up): Abhijeet! Tumhara matlab kya hai…. Ki sabi ladkiyan bewakoof hain…..

Abhijeet (in tension): Haan… Na..na..na nahi. Mera matlab… arrey…

Tarika in strait tone: Abhijeet I hate U…. U are just impossible…

Abhijeet (thinking while wiping his forehead): Ab thak I love you hi nahi bola or isney tho.. (unrealisingly he said in loud tone) I hate you…. (now Abhijeet in real trouble…..)

Tarika (threatening tone): Kya haan kya kaha Abhijeet tumnay abhi…..

Abhijeet : Ku..ku…kuch nahi.(trying desperately cover it up) Kuch bi toh nahi.

Tarika: Nahi mein ne suna you said ' I hate you'.

Abhijeet: Wo maine nahi tumne bola….

Tarika (interfering): Haan kaha. Phir sey khe rahi huin I hate you. I hate you.

Abhijeet : Ye…. Ye… tik nahi hai Tarika . You are crossing your limits.

Tarika in anger: Haan karungi. Mein limit cross karungi….. Tum joh pura din flirt karte rehete ho usska kya…. Tab toh limit nahi dikhati tumhe

Abhijeet (in irritation): Tarika Don't change the topic now…

Abhijeet : #########

Tarika : *********

Daya smiled out in his sleep, pulling cover over him. Abhijeet who was entering on to room after a lovely conversation with Tarika…. noticed it.

Abhijeet (sleepy voice): Patha nahi ky soch ke itna has raha hai ye. Jarur muse or Tarika ko ladte hue imagin kar raha hoga…..

Abhijeet murmur: Daya ke bache abhi mere or Tarika ke bich jhagada laga ke man nahi bhara joh nind me bhi hume jhagad te hue imagin kar rahai ho… woh toh acha hua Tarika jaldi man gayi…

Abhijeet touch Daya and try to wake up him

And Daya murmer: arre sunane do Fredy…. Abhijeet ki koi class le raha hai….. meri toh humesha leta hai woh…. aaj usski class lagi hue hai….. maja aa raha hai….

Abhijeet smiled on his buddies Kamina pan….

**Please comment... and Keep rocking **


End file.
